The New One
by wissa2000
Summary: Cara is about to change into something she'd never even dreamed of becoming and a man from her dreams becomes real aiding her in her transformation to the Dhampir Queen of the vampires.
1. Chapter 1

"It's time for you to come home Cara."

I woke up from my dream sweating bullets. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought about going back home. There was nothing for me there other than arguments and grief but I couldn't bet over the dreams I'd been having for almost a month now. Always a mysterious face is telling me it's time to go home.

When I left home my father, who had been a widow since my birth, told me never to return. That I would never belong there was made very clear over the first 18 years of my life. On my birthday I woke up to find my father at the bottom of the staircase in the overly 18th century style home with a large suitcase and a plane ticket. It was then that I realized he never really had gotten over the death of my mother as she brought me to life; that he would never forgive me for it. As I left the house headed for Atlanta, Georgia as my ticket stated from my home in northern Alaska I vowed never to go back home.

Jasmine, my tiny black and white cat, jumped up on the bed to get me out to the kitchen to feed her. She was my only companion since I left home. Jasmine had shown up one morning cold and alone. When I warmed her up and took her to the vet they told me it would be close but she could live if we fed her the right milk substitute since she was apparently the runt of a litter somewhere that no one wanted to take care of. She had made it and grown to her full size and in my 4 years of living in Atlanta I had never once thought about giving her away. She was my best friend.

After feeling somewhat consoled by Jasmine I headed to the kitchen to feed her and brew some coffee. When I sat down to wait on the couch I must have dozed off again because again there was the strange man telling me I needed to go home. I couldn't help but feel this dream is telling me something is wrong back in Alaska but I was told NEVER to return and that was exactly what I was going to do. Still, I would attempt the phone call as I did every month, once a month, to find out if everything was ok. I had never been able to fully reject my father as he had me. He had, after all taken care of me for those 18 years and I could never ignore that. Maybe it was stupid but I still loved him for it.

As I headed off to work I saw a colleague of mine who had been trying to get me to go out with him. I had always resisted because for some reason I just felt no attraction to anyone; man or otherwise. It wasn't anything personal, he was a great guy and would make some lucky woman a great husband but for me it just wasn't happening.

"Hey Cara how is it going?" Said Brent.

"Nothing exciting Brent. Just dreaming again. I hope it's nothing but I'm going to try to call home tomorrow."

"He never answers your calls though Cara why do you keep trying? You don't owe him anything. You know that."

" I know Brent but he's my father and I just can't ignore that. I feel like I've been having this dream for a reason and I need to know what it is. Last time I tried calling the dreams had just started. Maybe if I call out of schedule he'll answer. I have to try to figure out what's going on with me and this is the only way."

He sighed. Brent had always found my fathers rejection of me absolutely repulsive. I couldn't blame him looking at it from the outside but I was on the inside so I viewed it differently. Obviously he hoped I wouldn't listen to my dreams and fly back home but he also knew if something was wrong I would leave and it was possible I would never come back to Atlanta.

We headed inside the building of Primetime Electrical and were about to split ways when he asked me to warn him if I was leaving before I just disappeared. I knew I could never do it but I said I would to keep his spirits high. Once I got to my desk it was work as usual, paperwork, meetings, reports and more meetings. I was one of the only executive secretaries there and I wasn't about to let it slip. I had to keep my eye on the ball if I wanted to someday take the leap into the group who needed the secretaries instead of being the secretary my whole life.

When I left the office it was dark outside as it always was. On my 7 block walk home I stopped by the local grocery store to pick up some spagetti fixings and then headed on up to my apartment. It was a small apartment but it worked great for just myself and Jasmine. We had our living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. It was all we needed to be a comfortable pair. Jasmine curled up next to me as I ate my dinner and watched a little ER. Wanting to put off the rejection as long as I could I decided to take a shower as well and used the usual ocean breeze scented lotions and shampoos before grabbing my cotton pajamas.

When I decided it couldn't wait any longer I picked up the phone and dialed the long distance number to my fathers house. It rang twice and then surprisingly he answered the phone. His rough voice was surprising to me since I hadn't heard it in over 4 years.

"Yes?"

"Dad please don't hang up. I need to talk to you."

"What is it Cara? I'm very busy right now. Why are you calling out of your schedule?" There was no concern in his voice, he only sounded annoyed and preoccupied.

"I've been dreaming about someone telling me to go home and I need to know if there's something going on that I might need to come home for? I've seen the same thing for a month now and it's really starting to worry me."

"Cara I told you I never want you to return here. Stay out of Alaska. You don't belong here, it's for your own good. Please stop calling me. You are my daughter but you must stay away from here. Those are just dreams, ignore them and live your life in Atlanta."

"But dad …"

"NO Cara! I said stay away! Goodbye."

And that was it. Left holding the phone to my ear for what felt like an eternity this rejection was so forceful it was like I was standing right in front of him. He never wanted me to return and was never going to come see me. When I put the phone down it was only because of Jasmine rubbing against my legs that I came back to earth. Going to bed was the only thing left to do that night. I had no idea whether I would see the same man and hear the same words again but it was very clear I was not going to go back to Alaska. The next morning I would wish I hadn't gone to bed at all.

_Cara! You must come home! It is time! I shall find you and bring you here if I must!_

_But why? Why do I have to go home? No one wants me there._

_Because it is time Cara. It is YOUR time. I'm coming for you._

_Suddenly he turned from his beautiful dark figures into a majestic wolf running through the snow to find me of all people. I felt the chase begin. He wouldn't give up until he found me. I began to run, run as fast as I could away from him but I never seemed to get anywhere. Crying because I was afraid this wolf-man would find me and make me go home. I didn't want to go home! I wouldn't!_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up sweating. My sheets were soaked with sweat and twisted around my body to such an extent I didn't know if I'd be able to get out of them. I was so scared from my dream. Everything had seemed so urgent. But it was just a dream and I had to believe that. No one was coming for me and I could just stay where I was and live happily in my little world. At the same time I wished I never had to go back to sleep again, I didn't like feeling like I was in danger.

I felt slow that morning once I got up. My body felt like every motion was taking a lot of effort. I fed Jasmine though and had a cup of coffee and then decided to head to work early and get a jump on things. My appartment was making me jumpy and I felt really out of place there.

The morning air was cool and crisp, the type of air that wakes you up because it's so fresh but not cold enough to require a coat. Most of the shops hadn't opened yet and the bars were all closed for the day. A few people were out for their morning jogs and it struck me as odd that I'd never taken to jogging before. I used to be very athletic but since moving to Atlanta I'd given it up. Brent wasn't yet on his way to work, probably just waking up and grabbing his own cup of joe before getting dressed for the day. I reached the office before my boss and stacked and restacked the many files and notes and pamphlets for the afternoon meeting with the other executive secretaries in my office. Our monthly meeting was my job to prepare for and I'd long been ready for the meeting. I decided that I'd make the coffee for the office and straighten up the desk of my lighthearted boss. He never could keep his office clean and had asked me on occasion to straighten it up for him. There was only one thing I wasn't allowed to do and that was straighten the small center drawer in his desk. He kept it locked and I'd always assumed he had some family secret he didn't want me to know about as once a week he'd always head out extra early to somewhere he'd never spoken of. In any event it wasn't my problem and I had no desire to get involved.

When I got back to my desk Brent was waiting for me, probably wondering what had happened to me that morning. I sat down and started checking my emails so I would look busy and he'd leave sooner. I didn't want to talk about the night before with him.

"What's up Brent?"

"Oh nothing Cara just making sure you hadn't run back home on me. I got worried when you didn't walk to work with me this morning."

"I just have a lot to do this morning before the meeting with the other exec's this afternoon. It's an important meeting and you know I always over stress about it."

"Yeah but that usually entails restacking your notebooks for the meeting 4 or 5 times that morning Cara. Is there something else you want to talk to me about? What happened when you called your dad's place last night? Did you have the dream again?" He looked annoyed and I couldn't blame him. I was acting out of the ordinary but it was in hopes of avoiding him and this very conversation that I did it.

"He did the same thing he always did and no I didn't have the dream again. Maybe since I didn't get an answer last night my subconscious felt relieved that there was no reason for me to return home so I stopped dreaming." I shrugged and stared him down hoping that would be the end of it. I was rewarded with his casual shrug and a "see ya later" and left to myself for the rest of the morning with only routine filing left to do which only took me an hour.

When George, my boss, came in for the day I was bored to death and was jumping with the possibility that maybe he might have more work for me.

"Hey Cara you cleaned my office this morning thanks! I was going to ask you to do it today sometime. Looks like I don't have to. You probably have a lot to do to get ready for that meeting huh?"

"Nah I finished with that a week ago George. I was hoping you might have something for me to do otherwise I'm going to step out of the office so I'm not just sitting here for 5 hours waiting for the meeting."

"Go ahead and get some fresh air Cara I think Macy's is having a sale today anyway. My wife mentioned something about it."

"Ok I'll see you later then George. You sure you don't have anything for me to do?"

"Not a thing. Get outa here and have some female fun."

I hitched the bus to the mall and browsed around buying a sweater or two. I didn't need them here but for some reason I felt driven to buy them. I also found a cute pair of boots with fur lining and couldn't pass up the deal. Feeling guilty I decided Jasmine could probably use a new toy or two and spent about $40 on her as well. When I looked at the clock I figured I could take the slow route back to the office and still be in plenty of time for the meeting and then head home to try not sleeping for a change. Jasmine would like the extra attention she got since she slept all day and played all night.

When I got home that night I felt completely bored and decided to make fresh homemade ravioli's with homemade tomato sauce. It was something I rarely did since it took me over 2 hours to finish a meal for one person so I could eat it but tonight I felt like doing something difficult. Jasmine played in her new crinkle tunnel with a toy ball I'd bought her and had a hilarious time with it. I had to admit it, I was bored and wasting time. Why I was so afraid of sleeping was beyond me, no one was coming for me and I needed to ignore my dreams. I just couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that he was really coming for me, that man with the long black hair and dark eyes that just sucked me into them. I never felt attracted to anyone but for some reason this man was beautiful to me. He had harsh features high cheekbones and plump rose red lips. The rest of him was surprisingly pale but it added to his beauty, giving him an almost delicate look while at the same time letting me know he was no one to screw with. His hands were thin and long fingered and I knew he could cup my face just perfectly with it. Snapping out of my reverie about the mysterious man in my dreams I looked at the clock. It was about 10 now and I was getting tired. I knew I needed to get some sleep or I'd be useless at work the next day. So I took my shower and climbed into bed calling for Jasmine since I wanted her warm purring body to help me relax. That night I saw only trees flying by me, no words or noises just trees. It was comforting that for once I could sleep and not get totally freaked out.

When I woke up however I still didn't feel refreshed. Since my dreams had started I hadn't felt as though I was getting enough sleep, as though I wasn't really sleeping almost though I knew that was impossible. Jasmine had stayed with me all night it seemed and since it was Saturday I had no need to get up in a rush. Today was my day to clean the house and my laundry since I didn't have a laundry machine inside my apartment I had to go to the basement. I decided that once I'd had breakfast and fed Jasmine I'd do my laundry first.

During the wash cycle and most of the drying cycle I sat there thinking about my past. My father had never been the overly loving type of dad you would normally see the other kids with. He never went to events or played games with me. My life had always been different from everyone elses, more dressing to please everyone else and acting properly. At home I was either taking etiquete classes with a teacher named Ms. Breaken or practicing the etiquette in front of my fathers friends. The one thing I could honestly say my father did correctly was constantly worrying about me getting hurt or lost. He ended up buying me a necklace that I was required to wear at all times with a locator chip in it so I would never be lost. I still had it and altered it to fit on my keychain it was very pretty and as far as I knew my father had turned it off when I left home.

Once I fell and broke my left arm and my father wouldn't let me out of the house for a month. I begged him to let me go outside but he always said it was too dangerous. Finally I snuck through the kitchens of our massive home, half of which I don't think was ever used, and gone to play with my neighbors. Out in the area I grew up you either had to use a ski-do or dog sleds for over half of the year to get around. Snow was a constant in my old life. Here in Georgia it never snowed and ice only came during the specified winter season.

"Ma'am? Ma'am your dryers are done."

"Oh thank you I was sort of lost in thought."

"Looked serious. Are you ok? Anything you want to talk about? No one better to talk to than a stranger." She smiled at me invitingly.

"No I'm alright, just remembering growing up back home. I had better get going, thank you for snapping me out of it."

"No problem."

The rest of the day and the next week flew by without any problems other than my extreme exhaustion. Whenever I slept I still saw the trees flying by at an incredible speed. Every morning I'd see Brent on my way to work and every night I stopped at the same market to buy the things I needed for that evenings dinner. Nothing really eventful happened until Friday. It began normally until I met Brent on my way to work, then everything started to go awry.

"Good morning Cara," said Brent being rather shy for his normal self.

"Morning Brent. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you, you look like you are tongue tied."

He sighed. "Well I was hoping to make some exquisite offer you wouldn't be able to refuse so you would go to the Olive Garden with me tonight … on a date?" He looked so shy I couldn't help but think how adorable he was.

"You know I don't date Brent, not ANYONE. Why do you keep asking?"

"I keep hoping you'll change your mind just once and I can show you just how charming I really can be."

"Well, I hate to sound like a broken record Brent, because one day I know you'll make some lucky woman very happy but it's not going to be me. I don't want to be in any kind of serious relationship with anyone. Please understand it isn't you, I'm just not interested." I felt so bad saying no to him all the time but what else could I do? It just wasn't the right time for me.

"I won't promise I'm not going to keep trying Cara but for now I wish you'd change your mind. If you ever do let me know ok? I think we could have a great relationship."

"If ever anything changes I'll let you know. Please just understand that right now is time for me to be myself, not a 'me and you'. I don't want that kind of life right now."

"Understood."

Again the rest of the day flew until I got home. When I got home I put my things down in the kitchen and then the doorbell rang. As if someone was waiting for me to come home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who is it?" I called.

"My name is Daniel. I'm from Deadhorse. I'm a friend of your fathers. May I come in?" said a voice I recognized but couldn't believe I was hearing again. I pinched myself to make sure I was still awake and when it hurt I walked to the door and peeked through the hole to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I wasn't. It was the breathtaking man from my dreams. I opened the door and invited him in.

"My father never said anything about someone coming to visit me. I talked to him just the other day. How do you know him?"

"Well I guess I've known him my whole life. My parents and him have been friends for a long time. You probably don't remember me though. Unless your father came over to our place I never saw him and as far as I remember he never had a little girl with him."

"No of course he wouldn't." I said and scowled. My father had never taken me anywhere to visit friends. I only knew people if I saw them at school which brought another question to mind. Why hadn't I seen him at school?

"Did you go to the schools in Deadhorse? Shouldn't I have seen you there?"

"No I was home schooled by a tutor my parents paid for. Maybe you remember my parents, Paul and Gianna?"

"YES! I never knew they had a son. Then again I never really visited with them much. I usually had ettiquete classes while they were around."

"That's what I've been told. My parents just told me he had a daughter about 2 months ago. I don't understand our parents secrecy issues but someday I'll make them explain."

"Why don't you come sit down in the living room and tell me why you're here. I was going to make lasagna tonight but I think I'll order pizza instead. What do you like?"

"I'm a man I like everything." For a second I thought he looked me up and down with his deep brown eyes but I shook it off as nothing and went to the kitchen to dial Dominoes. I ordered one supreme pizza for Daniel and Hawaiian for myself. When I went back to the living room Jasmine was curled up in Daniels lap purring away.

"Wow someone likes you. I guess that's a good sign. Pizza should be here in half an hour. Are you in town for long? What brought you here?"

"I'll be in town for as long as I need to be. I don't like to stay away from Deadhorse for long. I'm here because I've learned somethings from reading that disturb me and I need to get things sorted out."

"Huh … sounds … odd. What sort of things?"

"Well do you first mind if I ask why you left Deadhorse?"

"I was ordered to leave on my 18th birthday. I thought for sure your parents would have told you that. My father was at the base of the stares with a cab waiting and a large suitcase packed and a plane ticket. He told me never to come home; that I didn't belong there. I just always figured he never forgave me for my mother dying."

"He SENT you away?"

"Yeah. He told me just the other day too not to go back to Deadhorse so I don't plan on it. I've sort of become established here in the last 4 years. Jasmine and I like it here."

"What would you say if I asked you to come back to Deadhorse with me?" This question sounded redundant to me since I'd dreamed the pleas from this man to go home. Still somehow it sounded tempting. Something about this man drew me in and captured me.

"I'd say that if I had something to go there for maybe but I don't so it's not worth the heartache."

The doorbell rang then and I got up to pay for the pizza and serve it to my guest, Daniel. When I got back to my seat it had occurred to me that he'd never told me where he was staying let alone why exactly he was here. A friend of my fathers shows up, I've never seen him before other than in my head and he's suddenly a friend? I must be going nuts, usually I would show a little discretion but he was so easy to relax around. I'd seen him in my head so he didn't feel like a stranger. Still I hadn't explained why I thought he was able to be in my head before I'd ever met him but I had a feeling I'd never understand that.

"So you never told me where you're staying in town."

"Oh, well I figured I'd come visit an old friends daughter first and then go get a room downtown somewhere. I didn't exactly have the chance to plan that far ahead before I drove down here."

"Wow that must have cost a fortune in gas! No wonder you're staying in one of those crappy places downtown. You know, if you'd like, my couch is open. I'm sure it's more comfortable than the beds in one of those places and definetly much cleaner. Jasmine and I could use the company anyway."

"You know I think I'll take you up on that. It'll save me on gas money for the way home."

"When you finish with your dinner you should bring your bags up and I'll find somewhere for you to store your clothes. I don't know how long you'll be here but I'll make it comfortable I promise."

"I didn't pack a whole lot. I'll do it tomorrow though if you have a clean shirt my size I'll gladly borrow it and grab a shower. I haven't had one in a week now I think."

"Yeah I think I might have something your size. Bigger is more comfortable I think. I'll be right back."

I headed to my bedroom and looked in my dresser in the middle drawer where I kept my pajamas. Large shirts were such good pajama tops. I pulled out a big red one and also saw a pair of sweats that didn't really fit me anyway I headed back into the main room.

"I found a shirt and some sweats that really don't fit me. Towels are in the linen closet just inside the bathroom and you're welcome to any of my soaps and shampoos. If you're looking for something a little less perfume filled I might have stored something plainer under the sink."

"I don't mind a little perfume but I think its more attractive on a woman than a man. I'll see what I can find, I'm sure you have a variety for me to choose from.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cara was totally naïve to her past and her legacy. Why had she been kept secret? Why hadn't she been told about herself? All my research had shown that exactly on the 25th birthday was when it was supposed to happen but she was to be left to her own? How could she understand let alone survive alone? What was her father thinking?! He had to know, he had had 18 years to find what I had found in the month after I discovered her existence. She'd never be able to last here in Atlanta and neither could I. She had to leave and go back to Deadhorse, Alaska. The problem was how to get her there.

She seemed to have no fond memories there and her own father had exiled her. Obviously her father would never ask her to return home but if I were to form some kind of problem that he'd never have told her about maybe she would. I couldn't tell her the truth she'd completely lose it. If lying about something her father would never tell her about like if he had cancer or something and was dying didn't work maybe I could try to get her to attach herself to me.

She of course had no man, that much was obvious. Her bathroom had absolutely no indication of masculinity. No man had ever stepped in this bathroom before myself as far as I could tell. The clothes she'd offered were a perfect fit though how that was possible before her birthday was confusing. From what I'd read about her condition was that she'd have no desire for a human companion, hardly even as friends. Her wanting me to stay and ordering pizza was only because I am not human, I am her kind. Of course though she has no idea what kind that is, nor why she feels drawn to me in the first place.

I had decided to go with getting her to become attached to me by the time I was out of the shower. I'd found some shampoo under her sink that wouldn't completely obliterate my own natural scent and left the bathroom before I even put the shirt on again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After cleaning up the dishes and putting the rest of the pizza in the fridge I went to my room and found my nicest pajama's and got dressed for bed. This would have to become natural until he left and somehow it felt comfortable. Besides his comforting presence which somehow always seemed alert he was gorgeous and something about him had me spilling information to him I'd never even told Brent whom for 3 years now has always been my sometimes friend.

When I went into the living room again he was just walking out of the bathroom, shirt in hand and not on his solid, muscular chest. His skin was pale and gorgeous and I wanted to walk right up to him and touch his chest just to feel how hard and smooth it was. I couldn't do it though, he was a stranger still. I had to look away but when I did something else caught my attention. A scent that was … intoxicating. My head began to spin and I closed my eyes and put my hand out to steady myself just briefly.

"Is, um, is the shirt too small?" I asked trying to clear my head.

"No I'm just a little warm from the shower. I found some good shampoo under the sink like you said, thanks. I hope me staying here isn't too much of an inconvenience. If I get to be a problem please let me know and I'll leave."

"Oh it's ok, I just am glad I can go to bed later tonight and tomorrow night since it's the weekend. That way we can get to know each other. I never really used to have a social life before I left home so it's nice to have someone I feel I can talk to."

"No friends here in Atlanta?"

"Not really. I have one, well I guess you could call him a 'sometimes' friend from work. We've never really been very close. He knows I was kicked out and is overly protective about that fact. He definetly doesn't want me to go home. For some reason he wants to go out and start a more serious relationship with me but I'm just not into something serious right now. I'm hardly into friendships right now."

"Really? I wonder why you're not into friendships let alone something serious."

He moved to go sit down and it caused a new wave of that magnificent smell to float off of him. I became so light headed my knees buckled and suddenly he was holding me. His tight muscular arms around me were warm and buttery in texture. It felt like … home and I'd never seen the man before in my life!

"You alright? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No but I think I'd like to sit down on the couch if you don't mind."

"Let me help you there." Then he picked me up and carried me the whole way across the room. When he let me go he put the shirt on right away for which I was thankful.

"Might want to go easy on the cologne Daniel. Smells so good I nearly passed out over there."

"Always trying to smell good for the ladies!""I thought you left the perfume to the ladies though. What happened to trying to smell normal for us weak hearted women?"

"Oh well what can I say? If it works flaunt it?"

"Oh it works all right, too well if I might say so myself. Just go a little lighter next time k?"

"I'll do my best. Now would you like me to get you anything? If so where can I find it?"

"I'm not an invalid over your overuse of cologne Daniel. I'm fine now. I'll just head to bed a little earlier than I was planning. I do want to talk more tomorrow though. There are blankets in the closet near the front door and I'll grab you a pillow off of my bed. If you are hungry or you want to watch tv go ahead. Make this like your home."

"Will do. See you tomorrow morning Cara."

"Goodnight"

After calling for Jasmine and finding she'd rather stay with Daniel tonight and grabbing him a pillow I went to my room to relax and fall asleep. The smell still deep in my nose I fell asleep and dreamed of Daniel all night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cara slept soundly and I watched her with her cat in my arms. She really was very beautiful and I could only imagine how she'd look after … well after what she had to go through. I can't imagine that it will be pleasant for her but she'd live through it if someone was there for her. I had only 1 more month to get her home to Alaska and it wasn't going to be easy.

Seeing her sleep so peacefully I was jealous of her. I wished I could sleep, feel that peace of unconsciousness. I reached out and touched her face with my hand and felt the curve of her beautiful jaw and the gentle curves of her cheeks and brow. Her complexion was pale but still a beautiful peach more deep than my own and her soft features with her silky caramel colored hair made her look delicate and beautiful though I knew she was strong.

I felt the need to comfort her and protect her. Her life was about to change drastically and she had no idea. She had never been given any clue to her future and she was bound to be scared.

As I thought about her being frightened I wanted to hold her and touch her and comfort her with my body. She wouldn't understand why I was different. Why she felt the pull to be near me. It felt unfair to lure her to Alaska this way but at the same time I knew I could never leave her alone for this change. Something had happened to me when I saw her, something just worked right inside me for the first time ever.

Something I had read was that in our past we used to be so many that we would imprint or bond so deeply with a member of the opposite sex of our race that you could almost hear them in your head all the time. Like they became a part of you psychically. It hadn't happened in centuries though from what I'd heard and read. Maybe this was the start of that … who knows maybe we were meant for each other so the race could recover.

I wondered if she'd wake up if I were to undress her. Her shirt was button down so that would be easy enough to take off. I put Jasmine down so I could reach out and do what my mind was compelling me to do and she jumped up right on top of Cara's slender stomach causing her to roll over. That cat had it in for me I was sure of it. Her and I would have to work on our relationship.

Cara's scent was that of a human but it was tinged with something very sweet and for me arousing. I knew what this smell was, the smell of her true nature. Someday soon I would have to tell her but it wasn't going to be easy.

Tonight I would lay with my eyes closed to allow Cara to rest. The bond that was between us prevented her from getting any real sleep in her still frail form. Laying on the couch away from her was harder than I had expected. That beautiful smell permeated the room when she slept and my instincts told me to be with her but I couldn't yet, not without her knowing about herself and me.

Slowly the hours ticked by and I could feel the fatigue lift off of Cara. When she woke up I knew it and she came out of her room with her hair falling perfectly around her face as though she never moved as she slept. She was slender, pale but not too pale, deep blue eyes and caramel hair halfway down her back in silken waves. She was perfectly proportioned with beautiful perfect C cup breasts and a flat stomach and slender limbs with a very nicely rounded behind. I knew I wanted her but I couldn't have her … not yet at least.


End file.
